Continual revision and refining of a physiological pharmacokinetic model is being carried out and used in cooperative studies on MTX and other antitumor agents. Mechanisms of action of combinations of other antitumor agents and normal metabolic body substances with MTX in increasing selective cytotoxic action are being investigated in the context of pharmacokinetics.